


Primal Beatdown

by EndangeredMind



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Rape, Valve stretching, Wheeljack being fucking ruined, cum, hammer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Wheeljack has the bad luck of running into Breakdown, not knowing that this fight is one that he cannot win.





	Primal Beatdown

**Author's Note:**

> The first fic of 2018! HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Wheeljack groaned as he looked around. This wasn’t right! A muddy, swampy wasteland? This was definitely not the best battleground for a fight! To make matter worse, it was also raining, causing the ground to become soggy and slippery. Wheeljack had almost slipped several times, and each time he slipped, it threw him off guard and made him lose his focus. He knew that the Decepticon was around here somewhere, he had a rather faint signal, showing that they were nearby. He prayed to Primus that it wasn’t Arachnid. He didn’t fancy a run-in with that freaky bot again. 

Breakdown sighed to himself as he heard the Autobot Wrecker approaching his location. He was pissed off, to put it frankly, with Knockout refusing to interface with him, and he needed to take his anger out on something. Rather than give his position away, he decided to hide. He wanted to get the drop on that smug, out of line walking scrapheap. He silently transformed into his altmode, and quieted his engine. At his current location, he was elevated to the Wrecker’s eye height, so if he drove at him, he would hit him straight in the face. 

Wheeljack growled to himself as he carried on walking around, trying his hardest to find that asshole Con. He stopped right in front of Breakdown’s position, and glanced around. Nothing. Fuck. Before he had a chance to react, Breakdown’s altmode roared towards him, flashing its high beams, blinding Wheeljack temporarily, before Breakdown transformed and slammed him into the muck and filth, mud clogging up his wires and gears and preventing him from moving quickly.

“Hello there, Autoscum!” Breakdown sneered, grabbing his hammer, and raising it up in the air, before swinging it down, intending to kill the Autobot Wrecker in one fell swoop. A good Autobot was a dead one. Hopefully, if he was lucky, the puny, plucky little piece of walking scrap would be begging for death, and then Breakdown could fuck the shit out of him. THIS was going to be so fucking fun! Well, for the Decepticon anyway. The Autobot, not so much! The rain poured down on them, making Wheeljack slip and struggle as he tried to escape before the mailicious Decepticon could crush him into oblivion, and take him back to the Nemesis, or worse, rape him, and leave him for dead. With this kind of weather, it would be easy for the Decepticon to get a kill. Wheeljack had to think fast, as he saw the hammer begin to swing down, right towards his helm. If it hit him, it would destroy him! 

Just before the hammer hit Wheeljack, he somehow found the strength to roll out the way, avoiding the hammer blow by mere inches. He dragged himself out of the mud and stood up, trying his best to dodge the furious Con’s movements, wanting to win this fight. He could easily beat this Decepticon, using nothing more than his fists. If that failed, he would use his trusty katanas. Wheeljack growled and bared his fists, sliding his battlemask into place to protect his face. The plan was simple, he would take the hammer, and- WHAM! He was cut out of his thoughts as Breakdown’s fist his him in the helm hard, cracking one of helm finials, causing him to shriek in pain. He wasn’t going to have his! He stood up, and went to swing for the Decepticon, wanting to score a direct hit on his target. There was no way in Pit that he was going to go down with a simple punch! He was a Wreckers, and Wreckers always fought to the end, even it may be bitter and traumatic.

Breakdown smirked as he grabbed the Wrecker's arm in a crushing grip. His larger fist enclosed the Autobot’s, and he tightened his grip, the cogs inside crunching and shattering under the massive strain. Energon began to drip on the floor, and run down Wheeljack’s wrist, causing him to yell and try to pry the larger Cybertronian’s fist off of his own. Breakdown’s smirk became sadistic as he slowly bent the Autobot’s arm wrong way, causing gears to groan and squeal as they were pushed the wrong way. Energon lines heaved and bent, before Breakdown snapped it with a sickening CRUNCH, causing Wheeljack to scream as pain coursed through him. It was so, so painful, and it felt like nothing he had ever experienced before. He was unable to do anything as Breakdown's fists slammed into his face, throwing him on the floor and giving him a black eye. The metal swelled and discoloured as the fluids built up, causing Wheeljack to groan as he could barely see, allowing the Decepticon more leverage. The metal rippled and strained as more and more fluids build up. This wasn’t meant to happen. He began screaming hard as the metal stretched more and more, the black eye becoming increasingly painful, and rather large as the metal strained and warped. With a creak, the metal exploded, sending Energon and shards of metal spewing forth, causing the Wrecker to cry out as his face was partially ripped away by this mini explosion of his supposed black eye. He then yelled as Breakdown grabbed hold of his helm and punched his battlemask hard, the metal creaking and straining. He groaned as the metal began to crack, unable to handle the pressure, and it splintered like wood and cracked like glass. With one final blow, the mask shattered into a thousand pieces and fell off the Wrecker's face.

Breakdown snickered and lunged at the Wrecker, who dodged it, causing the larger Con to go face first in the mud. He growled and stood up, wiping the mud off of his face, before he fell back into the mud, as Wheeljack punched him in the face hard, managing to get one good hit in, despite having one working optic and one broken arm. He wasn’t going to go down without a fight! He smirked, which was short lived as the larger Con kicked him in the abs, winding him, and sending him stumbling into the mud. He laid there like a corpse, not moving at all. It took him a few moments, but when he was done, he stood up slowly, getting to his pedes and advancing towards to the battered and bruised mech, who was staining the mud with his Energon, which was leaking out of various places of his body.

He walked over to the down Wrecker, looking over his body, noting all of the injuries. One: a broken left optic, which was shattered into a million little pieces, some of the delicate wiring inside had been sliced apart, preventing sight in that optic. If Breakdown looked at his optic rather closely, he could make out little trickles of Energon that started from the slashed wires, and dribbled down to the other circuitry, before seeping out of the shattered glass. 

Looking over the rest of his body, Breakdown could see a variety of wounds, the most prominent being his arm, which was twisted slightly where the Wrecker had tried his hardest to put it back in place, which resulted in damaged cogs and ripped wires, with Energon leaking out of the cut and scrapes. The armour had been ripped away harshly, leaving jagged lines and loads of exposed areas for infection to start in the ripped protoform below. He smirked as he stuck his finger into the wound, with Wheeljack groaning, being unable to do anything except lie there and take it, feeling too weak to fight back. Diodes exploded as Breakdown began clawing them out with his digit, causing the massive blue bot to moan as he heard the sound of diodes failing and sparks spewing outwards of the Wrecker’s brutal and rather gruesome bloody wounds. He felt so powerful right now, and he wanted to finish the Wrecker off, and so he launched into the final stretch, making sure that the Wrecker was completely destroyed, and absolutely nothing, not even Ratchet’s famous medical skills (and rather brash, if not abusive bedside manner) could bring this punky Wrecker back from the rather well-known Well of Allsparks.

Breakdown gave him all but a few precious nanoseconds, barely enough time to register what was happening to him, before the assault started up again, the punches moving lower, winding the Wrecker, and leaving him unable to breathe. Breakdowns punches caused his armour to break and groan, before it started to crack, the armour having taken more than enough abuse. The punches came down in a rapid pace of right, left, right, left, eventually leaving Wheeljack with a barely recognisable face, the metal all smashed in and dented, with some areas leaking Energon from the vicious and brutal onslaught that they had endured. He grinned as he watched the damaged Wrecker try to fight him, before growling as he saw him shakily stand up, and unsheathe his katanas, before looking at the large blue con smirk, as if saying that Breakdown was going to have to do a hell of a lot more than that to put him permanently out of commission. With a loud roar, full of determination and anger, he lunged at the Wrecker, throwing them off the hill and down the mountainside. The katanas flew either side of the Wrecker, preventing him from punching the con, and he could do nothing more as they collided with each other, and the resulting force of the impact threw straight off the edge of the mountain.

Like a huge bowling ball of green, white, red and blue, they rolled down the mountainside, with Wheeljack’s armour falling away as the rough landings tore the cracked and smashed up plates from their latches, and sent them sailing away from the Wrecker. He yelled as he felt his body get wildly assaulted by the watery ground, spewing mud into his exposed internals, causing rather awful stinging sensations, causing his brutal screams to transform into horrified wails of agony, as he felt the awful pain of the cloggy mud burning all of his internals like lava. It felt so fucking awful! He went to punch Breakdown in the face, but as he did so, a thick Redwood pierced his shoulder and tore his arm clean off, Energon spewing almost comically from the wound, as the lines that usually pumped the fluid to his digits and servo were now out in the open. He groaned as he felt his aft and valve armour torn off by some jagged rocks, exposing his tight holes to the element, causing him to moan a bit as the water filtered into his aft and valve whenever they were exposed to the elements, as they continued their perilous journey down the mountainside, more and more armour coming off the already beaten and abused Wrecker, as the rough elements gained more and more of his armour, leaving a rather crude trail of white, green and red armour down the mountainside, some piece stained with the pink Energon, and some still had some cables and wires attached, from the rip hadn’t been clean, and had ended up taking more of the Wrecker than originally planned. Breakdown grinned as he saw a massive mud puddle up ahead, and quickly altered his position so that the poor mech beneath him, who had been torn apart and crushed would have a ton of bacteria inside him, that would no doubt burn, itch and throb, as they ate away at his already weakening, wrecked and bleeding systems.

The large bowling ball came to an abrupt halt as Wheeljack’s bare back made contact with the muddy water harshly, causing it to go everywhere. Luckily for himself, Breakdown moved somewhere nearby to avoid getting splashed, and he watched the Wrecker slowly get to his pedes, shocked by the mech’s strength and determination. This was impossible! By these standards, he should be clinically dead several times over! Breakdown was not having this! With a roar, he ran forward and performed his famous uppercut on Wheeljack, causing the bot to groan as his jaw structure creaked and buckled from the force of the punch, whilst some of his dentae cracked and splintered, cracking into tiny pieces, before they spewed out of the Wrecker’s mouth. 'How can this be happening? I should be winning this fight!' Wheeljack thought as he sailed through the air. 'How on Cybertron can he be winning? I outmatch him in almost every stat, and yet, he's ripped me to shreds and pummelled the living scrap out of me. This is so unfair! Why am I getting picked on, and why not Ultra Magnus? He could dispatch this afthole with one swing of his hammer, and then we'd be back at the base, and I'd be playing lob ball with Bulk and annoying the doc bot!'. With a groan from his systems, he cried out in pain and he fell backwards into the mud, groaning in pure agony as the mud infiltrated his systems and began burning. Breakdown was doing a pretty good job of trashing this stupid and rather pathetic Autobot Wrecker. 

Not one to be beaten, Wheeljack grinned, and kicked Breakdown in the shin hard, before getting to his knees and punching the con in the face, causing energon to spill out his mouth. This attack was incredibly short lived, as with one much harder uppercut, as well as a few more missing dentae, Wheeljack found himself in the mud yet again, with an angry Con to boot. He still grinned, until a rather hard punch to the face by Breakdown took the smirk right off of his faceplates. "What a pitiful and pathetic display little Autobot!" Breakdown sneered, looking down at the damaged mech. "I'm going to fucking destroy you and give you something to REALLY scream about!" He sneered and gestured to his bulging codpiece. The latches strained and creaked as his massive spike tried to escape from its prison. He snickered as it creaked and strained, before looking at the Wrecker again. "Well go on! Fight me again! I dare you!" When Wheeljack made no move, he laughed. "No? Oh well, this should be just as good, and if not, better!"

Breakdown grinned and retracted his bulging codpiece, allowing his massive spike to spring free, the biolights bright blue. He wasted no time at all, slamming his spike into the poor Wrecker’s valve, causing it to creak and strain in protest as the spike stretched his walls painfully, the cables and mesh stretched to breaking point! He then set a brutal pace, and began pulling his spike out to the head, then ramming it back in to the hilt in a rapid pace, battering Wheeljack’s valve as if it were nothing more than a cheap fragtoy that could be easily found on the shelves of any sex store. The valve walls cycled and strained as they went slack, then were forcibly stretched as Breakdown went in and out, and in and out like some demented beast, who’s only instinct was to mate, nothing more! His spike began to swell as his overload began to approach him, but he couldn’t help it! He loved it far too much to care! He pumped faster and faster, with his spike beginning to get wet as pre fluid built up at the head, as Breakdown carried on in his ruthless fucking pattern, ruining the poor Wrecker’s valve as he grinned. His spike swelled more and kore as he felt the Wrecker’s valve gurgling and straining, the cables tearing, causing the Wrecker to scream as he felt his valve getting destroyed by the thick Decepticons cock.

Wheeljack moaned and cried out as his spike suddenly swelled up! He shouldn’t be enjoying this! He was being raped for spark’s sake, and here he was, getting a hard on from it. He groaned hard as he felt Breakdown pump in and out of him, stretching and trashing his valve. His spike swelled massively and he groaned as he felt his overload approaching him, Somehow, the rain, the mud and the brutal fucking he was receiving from Breakdown made it all seem better. Maybe this was what he had needed! He looked up at Breakdown, and screamed out as his orgasm finally hit him, with his spike shooting gooey ropes of thick and musky ropes of cum onto Breakdown’s chest plating.

Breakdown moaned as his overload came closer and closer to him. His spike swelled and groaned, feeing compressed in the Wrecker’s too tight valve. He let out a load moan, mixed with a cry of pleasure as his overload finally hit him. He groaned as his cock began spewing out cum and filling up the poor Wrecker. He pumped in and out a few times, until he was sure that he was empty. He then pulled out of the Wrecker, snickering as he saw the cum pour out of the overstretched valve, before he spoke into his commlink. “Breakdown here, requesting a ground bridge!” He then tucked his spike away and wiped the cum on his servo across Wheeljack’s bloody, bruised and battered face, before he walked into the ground bridge, leaving the destroyed Wrecker in the mud, hopefully to die.

**Author's Note:**

> I also am taking commisions on my Tumblr! Find me @endangeredmind


End file.
